


i want to see you every morning (and every night)

by yutaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy 5/20 aka i love you day!, honestly just Cute Dorm Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaa/pseuds/yutaa
Summary: “Okay, change of plans,” Jisung announces. “Forget the comments. We have to do something for today.”Chenle clicks his phone off and looks up at Jisung. “Okay,” he says, agreeing easily. “What do you want to do?”“We can start with 520 kisses,” Jisung says seriously.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 11
Kudos: 341





	i want to see you every morning (and every night)

**Author's Note:**

> got this in time for 5/20!! i just want to say that my original plan did Not include norenmin...not only did they write themselves in here they also kind of took over half of this fic TT 
> 
> \+ this was a v self-indulgent fic so it kind of goes all over the place.. hopefully someone enjoys this regardless ^^

Jisung opens his eyes to a sterile-looking white ceiling and the subtle humming of electricity.

He sniffs, and wrinkles his noise. “It smells weird in here,” he says, the words slipping out of his mouth before he can think too much about it.

The nurse filling out paperwork on the counter lifts her head, startled.

“Oh,” she says. “You’re awake!” She bustles around to the bed, peering closely at Jisung before nodding and pulling back.

“Looks like you’ve recovered quite well,” she says, noting something down on her clipboard. “Now, remember that the effects of the drugs may linger for up to a day, so don’t be worried if you still feel a little dizzy or forgetful.”

“Huh,” Jisung says thoughtfully. “I don’t feel weird. Yet. I don’t know. I feel like I’m talking a lot. Wait, I definitely don’t talk this much. Is this weird?”

He blinks at the nurse in surprise, brain finally catching up to his mouth.

She chuckles, smoothing down the sheets. “Don’t worry, this is perfectly normal. A lot of people have less of a filter for a few hours afterwards.”

Moving towards the door, she sends him a warm smile. “I’ll go call in your friends.”

“Park Jisung!” 

The shriek of his name is the only warning he receives before a blur of black hair runs into the room and collapses on top of him. Chenle props himself up, peering at Jisung curiously. His hands flit around Jisung’s face, eyes wide and inquisitive.

“Does it hurt?” 

“No,” Jisung responds. He goes a little cross-eyed trying to look at Chenle. Chenle looks so nice. “You’re so pretty,” he says, wrapping his hands around Chenle’s waist and propping them both up.

Silence. Chenle blinks, genuinely caught off guard, before his cheeks go pink.

“Aiya,” he says, huffing out a breath. “What are you saying?”

“You are, though,” Jisung insists. He brings one hand up and pokes Chenle’s cheek. “Look!”

He touches Chenle’s cheek softly, still talking. “The nurse said I might be a little out of it still? I think. I’m definitely talking more than normal, right?”

Chenle stares at him, mouth open. 

Jisung beams. “Ah, you’re so cute when you get embarrassed. Chenle, I think my heart is melting. I love you so much.”

“You,” Chenle starts, clearly flustered. He laughs, embarrassed. “This isn’t a joke, right?”

“Why would it be a joke?” Jisung’s eyebrows furrow. “I do love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world. Except for my family. Well, maybe even them. You know, it’s different though, since I don’t feel like I’m going to explode if I look at them for too long. You really are the prettiest person I know —”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Chenle interrupts him, smiling softly. “You can stop there, mister. You’re so out of it, oh my god. Jaemin-hyung’s going to baby you so much when we get back to the dorms.”

Jisung shrugs, unbothered. He doesn’t care. He thinks. It’s kind of hard to focus right now, with Chenle so close and all that.

He says as much to Chenle, whose smile turns a little mischievous. “Are you telling me I’m distracting?” Chenle asks, laughter evident in his tone. “You can’t focus when I’m too close?”

“Duh,” Jisung says, rolling his eyes. “How am I supposed to focus on anything that’s not you when you’re literally sitting in my lap? You look really good, by the way. Did I tell you that already? I think I already did. It’s okay, you deserve to hear it again. You almost never let me compliment you. You always brush them off, but you really are so cute, okay? So cute and so talented. Ah, really, you’re the best. I’m the luckiest boyfriend ever.”

He pauses, another thought coming into his head halfway through the previous one. “Your lips look soft. Have you been using chapstick? Can I kiss you?”

Another pause, this time so that Chenle has time to respond.

“...wow,” Chenle says finally, eyes wide. He takes a deep breath, biting his lips. “This is gonna take some getting used to. How long is this going to last?”

“Like, a day tops,” Jisung replies. “That’s what the nurse said. Please?”

“You don’t have to ask every time,” Chenle mumbles, but obliges, leaning in closer and pressing their lips together softly.

Chenle tastes minty-fresh, like he just finished brushing his teeth, and it’s while their tongues are curling together sweetly that he feels a rush of affection. All of a sudden, Chenle _needs_ to know how much Jisung loves his mouth, and his lips, and everything else about him. It’s the most important thing in the world.

He pulls back, abruptly, and Chenle blinks, surprised.

“I just needed to tell you how much I like kissing you,” Jisung says seriously. Chenle’s eyes curl into crescents, a soft smile playing on his lips.

His _lips_. “I’m going to kiss you again,” Jisung announces. “Also, I love you,” he adds absentmindedly before leaning up and guiding Chenle’s mouth back to his.

“Wow,” Renjun says, looking up at Jisung and Chenle waddling through the door. Waddling, since Jisung has his arms around Chenle’s waist and is clinging on for dear life despite the clear height difference.

“Hi, Renjun-hyung,” Jisung mumbles, head poking up from its place on Chenle’s shoulder. “It’s early, did Chenle wake you up when he left? No wait, you had something earlier. I forgot. It’s also not even that early, so I’m not too sure why I said that. Everyone’s probably awake. Ah, it’s still good to see you though.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Renjun says again, getting up to look curiously at Jisung this time. “Anesthesia really did a number on you, huh? Does anything hurt?”

“Nothing hurts,” Jisung says. He smiles loopily. “Chenle kissed it all better.”

Chenle groans out loud, dropping his head into his hands in defeat. “He’s going to be like this for _hours_ ,” he says, staring despairingly at Renjun. “Help.”

Renjun snorts, patting Chenle on the shoulder. Well, the shoulder that doesn’t have Jisung’s head on it. “It’s kinda cute if you think about it,” he says, shrugging. “At least you know all Jisung thinks about is literally just you. Jaemin’s going to have so much fun with him though.”

“I _know_ ,” Chenle whines. “That’s literally the first thing I thought of too. Oh my god, save me.”

“I heard my name,” Jaemin yells from inside his bedroom. A couple of seconds later, Jaemin’s head pops out from behind his door. “Ah, my babies are back!”

“Speak of the devil,” Renjun says amusedly, throwing Jisung another glance. “Good luck with this one.”

“Renjunnieeee,” Jaemin says, drawing out the vowels of Renjun’s name as he strides into the living room. “Who are you calling the devil?” He stops a few feet in front of Renjun, batting his eyelashes.

“Gross,” Renjun says, smiling, but he reaches out and pulls Jaemin closer, linking their hands together. “Look at Jisung.”

“Oh nooo, _Jaemin-_ hyung,” Jisung says, pouting adorably. Jaemin’s eyes go wide as Jisung keeps talking. “When we were in the car, Chenle kept saying stuff like, just wait until we get home and Jaemin-hyung sees you, or if you’re still like this when we get to the dorms I’m leaving you in your room with Jaemin-hyung.”

Jisung releases Chenle, turning towards Jaemin and blinking cutely. “Chenle was worried, so I was worried too, but I didn’t really understand what the big deal was,” he says seriously. “I’m still me. I think. Right?”

Chenle throws his hands up in despair and collapses on the couch, side-eyeing Jaemin in case he decides to jump on Jisung like a predator ensnaring its prey. Jaemin’s eyes light up with understanding, and a wide smile begins to spread across his face.

“Hyung,” Jisung continues, oblivious to his own behavior. “Hi. I missed you.”

Jaemin _coos_. “My baby Jisung,” Jaemin says, voice sickeningly sweet. He reaches towards Jisung with grabby hands. “How can you be so cute,” Jaemin says, squishing Jisung’s cheeks together. “Jisungie, you’re so adorable like this.”

Jisung blinks up at Jaemin, unbothered for once, and lets himself be smothered. Renjun winces at Jaemin’s tone and takes off, joining Chenle on the couch. Together, they watch Jaemin baby Jisung with a ferocity that’s almost impressive.

“If only you were like this all the time,” Jaemin says wishfully. He pats Jisung’s face lovingly, pulling them both over to the other side of the couch and sitting Jisung down into his lap. Hugging Jisung tightly and patting his head, Jaemin sniffs dramatically. “Hyung loves you most.”

“I love Chenle most,” Jisung says, instinctively. He pats Jaemin’s back comfortingly. “But I love you too, hyung.” Jaemin’s smile gets sweeter, if possible, and he looks adoringly at Jisung.

“Such a cutie,” Jaemin coos. “What do I even do with you?”

On the other side of the couch, Chenle and Renjun watch their boyfriends cuddle.

“Is he actually crying?” Chenle whispers to Renjun in half-fear, half-awe.

“I hope not,” Renjun whispers back, amazed. They watch as Jisung passes Jaemin a tissue, and Jaemin blows his nose loudly.

“Oh, is Jisung ba— _woah_.”

Jeno stops in his tracks, glass of water in his hand. He squints at the couch. “Is Jaemin _crying?"_

Renjun shrugs, rolling his eyes. He pats at the space next to him and Chenle, and Jeno shuffles obediently to the empty spot on the couch.

“Good morning,” Renjun says, leaning against Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno murmurs the same back, running his fingers through Renjun’s hair, before turning to Chenle.

“How’d the appointment go?” Jeno asks Chenle. “What’s going on?”

“Anesthesia,” Chenle says hopelessly. “Jisung’s told me he loves me like, forty times already. Jaemin-hyung told him that he loves him and he said, and I quote, ‘I love Chenle most, but I love you too.’ It probably won’t wear off until the end of the day.”

“Ah,” Jeno says, mouth dropping slightly as Jaemin blows his nose again. “Wow. Jaemin’s really milking this for all it’s worth, huh?”

“That’s what we both said,” Renjun says from Jeno’s shoulder. “Buckle up, Jeno. We might not get our boyfriend back for the next hour.”

“At least you have each other,” Chenle says dryly. “Your other boyfriend is monopolizing mine.” 

He looks back at Jaemin and Jisung, sighing. “You guys enjoy the waterworks,” he says, standing up. He waves at Renjun halfheartedly. “I’m gonna go back to your room.”

Renjun raises an eyebrow, but waves him off without complaining. Jeno waves, too, and Chenle makes his way across the room to Renjun’s bedroom. Settling onto Renjun’s bed, he takes his phone out, sighing and scrolling through his messages.

Out in the living room, Renjun turns to Jeno.

“Are you hungry?” He asks, a hint of concern in his voice. “You haven’t eaten yet.”

Jeno hums, tilting the glass in his hands. “A little,” he admits. “But…”

Their gazes travel back to the other side of the couch.

“...yeah,” Renjun says reluctantly. “That.”

“He’s stopped sniffling, at least,” Jeno says hopefully. “Maybe if we try to make something it’ll scare him into coming to help us.”

Renjun purses his lips. “I don’t want to risk your safety just because Jaemin is obsessed with babying Jisung,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Maybe we should just order food?”

Jeno pouts. “I want his pancakes though,” he says, looking hopefully at Renjun. “Please? Can we try?”

“Fine,” Renjun says, unfolding his legs and pressing a finger to Jeno’s pout. “Get up then, you big baby. Let’s go destroy the kitchen.”

“Who are you calling a big baby?” Jeno says, raising an eyebrow.

Renjun’s eyes sparkle. He leans in closer, tip-toeing just so his lips hover right over Jeno’s. “You,” he breathes. “My big baby.”

“Hmm,” Jeno says thoughtfully. Renjun’s shivers as he feels the vibration of Jeno’s hum over his own lips. “I should show you who’s the real baby here then.”

For a second, Renjun blinks, confused.

Then, his world turns upside down as Jeno bends down and picks him up. “Lee Jeno!” Renjun yelps, startled. “Put me down!”

Jeno’s eyes curve up into his trademark smile, leaning in to peck Renjun on the cheek. Renjun bats at his shoulder until he puts him down, and they make their way to the kitchen, bickering quietly all the way there.

“Hyung,” Jisung says, tapping Jaemin’s shoulder. “ _Hyung_. Where did everyone go?”

“Hmm?” Jaemin replies, turning his head slightly and loosening his grip. “Ah, probably back into their rooms. Let me hug you a little more.”

Jisung squirms out of Jaemin’s hold. “Hyung,” he says seriously. “We’ve been hugging for over half an hour. I’m going to go find Chenle now, but you can hug me later, okay?”

“Half an hour isn’t close to long enough,” Jaemin says, sighing. “But fine. I’m holding you to that promise.”

Jisung, already halfway across the room, stops to nod. “Of course,” he says, hair flopping across his forehead. “You’re my favorite hyung.”

Smiling, Jisung shrugs and disappears into one of the bedrooms.

Jisung flops into bed beside Chenle, looking curiously at his phone screen. Chenle huffs, and there’s a brief pause as they reorganize their limbs — Jisung’s arm flung across Chenle’s shoulders, one of Chenle’s legs propped up against Jisung’s stomach — to fit closer together comfortably.

“What are you looking at?” Jisung asks curiously. The screen is filled with Chinese characters, and he can make out Chenle’s name in some of the comments, but not much else.

“Just reading some comments,” Chenle says, shrugging. His eyes glance over to Jisung’s face, scrunched up in concentration, and he giggles. “Can you even read anything on here?”

“I mean, I see your name,” Jisung says, scooting a bit closer to point at the screen. His hands hover over Chenle’s phone. “This one says ‘Lele.’ And this one is your full name, right?”

He squints again, and his eyes brighten as they fall on a familiar sequence of characters. “Wait, this is _wo ai ni_ , isn’t it? Like, I love you?”

Chenle nods. “Yep, I love you.”

“Cute,” Jisung says. “ _Ai ni_ ,” he starts, pointing at another comment. Chenle snorts at his intonation, patting weakly at Jisung’s shoulder.

“ _Wo men_...,” Jisung continues, voice trailing off. “What does the rest of it say?”

“ _Wo men ke ai de Lele_ ,” Chenle rattles off. “Our cute Lele.”

“Ah,” Jisung says, peering at the comment closely. “So that’s how you write _ke ai_.”

He looks away from the phone, turning to Chenle. “You should teach me more Chinese.”

Chenle tilts his head curiously, but nods. 

“If you want,” he says, shrugging. “Sure.”

“Read these out loud to me?” Jisung asks.

Chenle blinks. “Now?”

“Why not?”

“...okay,” Chenle says, casting him a doubtful glance. “ _Lele xiao tian shi,_ ” he starts quietly. “ _Wu er ling_ _kuai le_ —”

“What’s five two zero?” Jisung asks. “Is that today’s date? Is May 20th a holiday?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Chenle says. “Since _wu er ling_ sounds like _wo ai ni_ if you say it out loud, so May 20th is kind of like a second Valentine’s day.”

Jisung pouts. “A second Valentine’s day? You’re telling me that there’s a day called ‘I love you’ in China, and you didn’t even tell me? I didn’t even _prepare_ anything.”

Chenle's mouth curves up into a soft smile, and he brings a hand up to Jisung’s mouth. “You’re so cute,” he says, cutting him off. “It’s not that big of a deal. Don’t think too much about it, okay? Honestly, I didn’t even remember until I saw it earlier.”

“Still,” Jisung grumbles, prying Chenle’s hand off of his mouth. “You should’ve said something earlier.”

He rolls over on top of Chenle. “Okay, change of plans,” Jisung announces. “Forget the comments. We have to do something for today.”

Chenle clicks his phone off and looks up at Jisung. “Okay,” he says, agreeing easily. “What do you want to do?”

“We can start with 520 kisses,” Jisung says seriously. Chenle giggles, eyes disappearing as he laughs.

“I’m serious,” Jisung complains, pinching Chenle’s cheek. “Don’t laugh!”

Chenle presses his lips together tightly, but eventually manages to nod without laughing.

“Sorry,” he says, eyes sparkling. “You count then.”

“Okay, number one,” Jisung says, nodding. He leans down, and Chenle obliges, brushing their lips together, a sweet, close-mouthed peck.

“Ah,” Jisung says, a few seconds later after they both pull back. “This might take a while.”

Chenle’s mouth twitches again, but he tampers down the urge to laugh. “It’s okay,” he says, gently tugging at Jisung’s hands. Jisung follows easily, and they blink at each other, close enough to see themselves reflected in each other’s eyes. 

“We have time,” Chenle whispers, breath fanning out across Jisung’s lips before he leans up to seal them together again.

And again. And again.

If Jisung loses count...well, that’s not his fault. Chenle _is_ very distracting. He did say so, earlier.

Jaemin turns a circle in Jeno’s room, which is surprisingly empty. His own room also ends up empty, and he frowns, wondering if Renjun and Jeno went out without telling him.

They wouldn’t have, he thinks, frustrated. There’s nowhere to even _go_. They hadn’t even eaten breakfast —

 _Breakfast_ , he thinks in horror. A sudden shriek startles him into action, and he legs it into the kitchen, coughing at the smoke starting to rise from the pan. Pushing Renjun and Jeno aside, he turns the heat off and grabs the water, pouring some into the pan and moving it onto another burner.

After most of the smoke has dissipated into the air, he turns around towards his boyfriends, hands on his hips.

“And what,” he says, gesturing wildly to the burnt mixture in the pan, “made you think that this was a good idea?”

The pan in question is still smoldering, lumps of burnt flour bubbling at its bottom. Jaemin eyes the pan dubiously, and it lets out a defiant _hiss_ … as the water works its way through the batter in the pan.

His eyes snap towards Jeno, hovering behind the dishwasher. “Were _you_ cooking?”

Jeno scoots over to his side from the other side of the kitchen, still holding a spatula. “It was my fault,” he says guiltily, voice small. “I wanted pancakes and made Renjun try to cook them.”

Jaemin softens at Jeno’s nervous voice, grabbing his hands and drawing him closer.

“Don’t be mad,” Jeno says, eyes still on the floor. His lips turn downwards into a pout. “I’m sorry.”

Jaemin sighs, annoyance melting into affection at Jeno’s kicked puppy expression. “I’m not mad,” he says, linking their fingers together and squeezing reassuringly. “I was just worried you hurt yourself. Sorry for snapping at you.”

Jeno’s stomach grumbles. Jaemin bursts into laughter, and the tension seeps out of Jeno’s shoulders as he smiles sheepishly.

“Baby,” Jaemin says, laughing. He tips Jeno’s head up, and their eyes meet. “Sorry I got distracted before making you breakfast,” he murmurs, before kissing Jeno, slow and warm. “Go sit down, I’ll do the rest for you.”

“Mmm, good morning to me,” Jeno says, finally smiling. He steals another kiss before handing the spatula over with an apologetic smile. “Sorry I burnt some of it.”

Jaemin laughs softly, pushing him away. “Get out of here,” he says playfully. “I’ll be there soon.”

After Jeno leaves, he turns to Renjun, whose arms are still crossed.

“And you,” Jaemin says, though he’s not half as annoyed as he first was. “Why did you even let him _try?_ You know Jen’s a disaster in the kitchen.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, dropping his arms and stepping closer. “He wanted pancakes, you were busy, and I couldn’t do everything,” he says petulantly. “You know that look he has. I couldn’t say no.”

Jaemin sighs, wrapping one arm around Renjun’s waist when he gets close enough. “Sorry for leaving you out there,” he says. “I got a little excited.”

“A _little_ ,” Renjun says in disbelief. “You _cried_.”

“He was so cute,” Jaemin whines. “You saw him. How could I let this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity pass by like that?”

“You cuddled him for _forty minutes_ ,” Renjun retorts.

Jaemin leans in closer to Renjun’s face, eyelashes brushing against Renjun’s cheeks. He looks up apologetically. “I’ll cuddle you and Jen for the rest of today, okay?” He says, kissing Renjun’s cheek lightly. “I love you. Don’t be upset anymore?”

“Yeah, okay, you’re forgiven, whatever,” Renjun says grudgingly. He lifts his chin defiantly. “Where’s _my_ good morning kiss?”

Jaemin grins widely. 

“Renjunnie,” he says, smile bright enough to rival the sun. “All you had to do was ask.”

“You’re telling me it’s basically Valentine’s Day?” Jaemin says incredulously, stabbing into another pancake. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it’s not even a holiday in Korea,” Renjun mumbles from his spot on Jeno’s shoulder, not even looking up from their video game. “Stop yelling.”

“Jenoooo,” Jaemin whines, switching tactics. He plops himself down in front of Jeno’s phone. “Stop playing your game. This is serious! We can’t get flowers now, and we don’t even have a _gift_.”

Jeno finally looks up, pausing the game.

“A gift for what?”

“You weren’t even paying attention!” Jaemin says, pointing at him accusingly. “Renjun said it was ‘I love you’ day in China.”

“Oh,” Jeno says. He blinks, and turns to Renjun. “Well, I love you.”

“Aw,” Renjun says. “I love you too. There. See, Jaemin?”

They both turn to Jaemin, who looks aghast.

“Wait, _no,_ ” Jaemin says. “You can’t — just do it like that! We made two whole cakes for Valentine’s Day!”

“Hey,” Renjun says, tugging on Jaemin’s arm. “Come here.”

Jaemin falls beside them with a huff, latching onto Renjun with both arms. His hair flops over his forehead, and Jeno tugs at it, playing with the strands.

Jaemin shoots Jeno a glare. Jeno smiles back.

“Jaemin,” Renjun says, turning around to look at him. “Look at me. Seriously. I love you, okay?”

“I love you too,” Jaemin says quietly. “Both of you.”

“I know you do,” Renjun says, thumbing Jaemin’s cheek. “Because you tell us all the time, with your words and your actions. Don’t worry about today of all days, okay?”

Renjun smiles up at Jaemin, snuggling in closer. “Just stay here with us?”

“...fine,” Jaemin says reluctantly, throwing an arm around Jeno. Renjun hums, pleased, settling in between both of them. “Still. Happy ‘I love you’ day, both of you.”

Renjun smiles softly, Jeno beams, and then there’s a chorus of corresponding ‘I love you’s’ afterwards, which starts with Renjun whispering it while he leans up into Jaemin, then Jeno, and ends with Renjun, pliant and comfortable in the middle while Jaemin and Jeno murmur it to each other in between kisses.

Later, a hundred and some kisses in, Chenle blinks his eyes open, remembering something.

“Ya,” Chenle says, batting at Jisung. “Park Jisung.”

Jisung, currently pressing butterfly kisses all over Chenle’s face, pauses in response.

“Earlier, did you say Jaemin-hyung was your favorite hyung?”

“Mmm,” Jisung hums in agreement. He presses a kiss to the corner of Chenle’s mouth.

Chenle flicks his forehead lightly. “What about me then? Am I not your favorite?”

Jisung leans back and tilts his head consideringly. 

“Well,” he starts, “I don’t call you hyung, right? That would be weird. You’re my friend. I guess since I don’t see you that way, I didn’t even think about the fact that you technically count? You’re also my boyfriend, and you already know I love you most, so I guess that’s why.”

“Hmph,” Chenle says, but his pleased flush gives him away. “Well, good. As long as I’m your favorite person.”

“You’re my favorite _everything_ ,” Jisung says, eyes going soft, before leaning in to kiss him again.

+++

“Okay, but the pancakes,” Jaemin says, later, hair mussed and cheeks flushed.

Jeno casts a glance over to the table. “Forget the pancakes,” he says, pulling Jaemin along to follow Renjun into his room. “We can clean them up later.”

**Author's Note:**

> what norenmin get up to @ the end for them to abandon the pancakes...u can use ur imagination to fill in the blanks *¯︶¯*
> 
> wu er ling kuai le = 520快乐 = happy 5/20!!  
> lele xiao tian shi = 乐乐小天使 = (baby) angel chenle 🥺🥺  
> did i find actual chenle comments for this fic? yes. yes i did.
> 
> stream ridin' :)


End file.
